Episode 8943 (13th July 2016)
Plot Max is bothered by something but Kylie decides to leave him alone and not push him to find out what it is. Bethany is likewise distracted by messages on her mobile phone. Gail plans to go shopping with Michael. Simon readies himself for school as Leanne does her best to disguise her morning sickness. Chesney goes to the cash-and-carry, not noticing Clayton hanging about outside Prima Doner. Ken tells Freddie that he’s thinking of going to see a play the following evening. Freddie suggests he should invite Audrey along too. Clayton asks Gemma to change some forged £20 notes for him but she refuses. Sophie spots a woman knocking fruitlessly on Caz’s door and suggests she tries the bistro. Kylie picks up Bethany’s phone and is horrified to read all the bullying texts from Lauren and her mates. Bethany breaks down and admits how she wanted to confide in her mum but she’s too ill. Kylie’s consumed with guilt. The woman, Lynda Aitken, is Caz's welfare officer and confronts her telling her they need to discuss her court martial proceedings and wanting to know why she missed her physio appointment. Kate watches from across the room, wondering what's going on. Clayton puts customers off from going into the kebab shop and threatens to reveal Gemma's dodgy past to Chesney if she doesn’t comply with his demands. She's forced to change the notes. Steph calls on Leanne and is taken aback to spot a pregnancy tester kit in her bin. Bethany reveals to Kylie how she messed up her exams and the only person who knows about it is Gail. Kylie blames herself, realising to what extent her actions have caused pain for her family. Kirk lets slip to Caz that Sophie told Lynda where she could be found. Leanne pretends that the testing kit is Eva's. With the place to themselves, David suggests an afternoon in bed but, unable to deal with her mounting guilt, Kylie flees. Thanking Freddie for his intervention with Ken, Audrey squeezes his hand. Ken enters the Rovers and, clocking their affection, beats a hasty retreat feeling stung. Caz suggests to Kate they should elope. She’s taken aback but promises to consider it. As Michael and Gail head home, Gail tentatively suggests he’d be welcome to stay the night. Michael’s pleased and accepts. Troubled Kylie watches them from across the street. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis Guest cast *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison *Lynda Aitken - Gabriel Quigley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and annex *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie finds the bullying texts on Bethany's phone; the army welfare officer confronts Caz and tells her they need to discuss her court-martial proceedings; Steph is shocked to spot a pregnancy test kit in Leanne's bin; and Clayton forces Gemma to change some forged £20 notes at the kebab shop. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,710,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2016 episodes